The Monster Inside
by HidingBehindACurtain
Summary: Everyone has a dark side-including Bubbles. the question is, Is she strong enough to conquer it before it takes over fully? Blues, Reds, Greens. Strong language and implied sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Hello everyone. I know what y'all are thinking, "Another story? What about the others?" Well to answer that I am trying my hardest to update them. I promise I will have them all updated by the end of January. Okay so I have two new stories, the other I will have start to work on as you are reading this, or before. I don't know. So I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_No! Please! Please don't do this! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore! Please stop!_

_"Bubbles! Snap out of it." Buttercup? Buttercup! Please, I can't stop myself! You have to kill me. If you do she will die, and no one else will get hurt._

_"Come on, Bubbles! I know you can fight whatever it is that's making you do this!" Blossom! Kill me now! You have to hurry. I'm trying to fight her, but she's too strong. _

_"Bubby! Please stop! I don't want to hurt you!" Oh Boomie... Don't cry. I love you and I know you love me too, that's why I need you to stop me. Oh no! She's gaining full control! Please kill me! Do it now!..._

* * *

_**1 month earlier.**_

"Stop right there, Fuzzy!" Blossom shouted. Oh, Fuzzy. Why can't you just leave the poor people alone. I sigh as we fly faster towards the pink, fuzz, monster. Instantly, Buttercup shoots a laser at him. Blossom rolls her eyes at Buttercup's brashness. I stop a little bit away and just watch. Fuzzy wasn't a big threat, so I wasn't going to be a burden if I didn't want to fight. I don't think I would even be able to land a hit on him anyways, with Buttercup and Blossom there.

Fuzzy cursed out loud and started to swing his banjo around. His movements were in vain, though, because Buttercup took it from him and tossed it to the side. Blossom then froze him, while he was distracted. They both smiled smugly at the job well done. But it wasn't over. Fuzzy's anger had spiked to his fullest, to the point where it melted the ice. He screamed out profanities, turning red. He charged towards my sister, but they easily dodged his attacks. Buttercup was even laughing from his attempts.

I felt wind beside me blow my pigtails. I grew a smile on my face, knowing who it was. I turned around and squealed as my eyes met cobalt blue ones. I tackled Boomer in a hug, kissing his cheek. Boomer gave me a silly grin, showing off his small dimples. I always thought that was one of his cutest traits. Well and his freckles, that were scattered around his nose softly. All in all, I had the most cutest boyfriend in the world. He leaned in and pecked me slightly on the lips.

"My eyes! They burn!" A giggle escapes my lips when I hear Butch's sarcastic remark. I snuggle deeper in Boomer dress and take in his Ed-Hardy cologne that I had bought him for Christmas. Boomer shook his head as Butch makes gagging movements. Finally, Brick smacks him in the back of the head, making Butch almost fall on his face.

"Oh like you and Buttercup are innocent. You two practically go at it like rabbits." Brick said. Boomer chuckled at this and tightened his arms around me. Butch pouts playfully, and then gives Brick a mischievous smirk.

"At least I'm the one with the control, unlike you. If Blossom told you to wear a dress because it turned her on, you would. She has you wrapped around her small finger. With Buttercup, she begs me for sex, not the other way around." Butch said, making Brick glare icily at him. Now that I think about it, Brick would do anything to make Blossom to give hm attention. I find their relationship cute, though. Blossom is the only one who puts Brick on his knees. He worships her, really. The thing about Buttercup begging for sex, however, doesn't sound at all like the real thing.

"Butch, with you and Buttercup, it's the complete opposite." Boomer voiced out my thoughts. That's why I love him. He always knows what I'm thinking. "If I remember correctly it was you begging last night." Boomer smirked. I shuddered remembering the noises they made when Buttercup gave in.

"Okay, Okay. I think I've heard enough." I said, disgusted. Butch laughed. Brick smiled and shook his head while watching Blossom fight, intensely. Boomer rubbed my back. I looked at him and kissed him on the lips again. Boomer and I were still virgins. We had agreed to save ourselves for the right time. Sometimes I feel guilty, because I know a boy has needs. Boomer never pressures me, though and he seems content, even when we make out and he has to go to the bathroom to get rid of his hard-on.

I suddenly hear Blossom scream. I snap my head in that direction. Fuzzy was on top of her, choking her. Buttercup was right beside them, unconscious. Butch was right there holding her, and Brick was fighting Fuzzy to get off. Boomer and I speed there to help.

**How dare he.** I stop upon hearing the voice. I turn around trying to figure out where it came from. **He hurt them, Bubbles. Just look out how beaten your sisters are. look.** I put my attention to my sisters. Boomer and Brick successfully get Fuzzy off of Blossom. She is clutching to Brick, panting for hair. From my distance I could still see the red ring around her neck, and the bruises on her face. I look at Buttercup and saw bruises on her face as well. Butch was holding her to his chest, clenching his eyes closed. He was trying to control his anger. I then looked at Fuzzy, who had calmed down and was sleeping peacefully. **How dare he to be able just to sleep after he had hurt your sisters. He deserves to hurt just like they are.** Yeah he does. He can't just get away- Wait what am I saying. Fuzzy was just angry because Buttercup threw his banjo. **But Bubbles, She was just trying to stop his rampage. What he did was uncalled for and should be punished.** I felt my vision start to blur as the voice spoke.

"Bubby." Boomer called. I shook my head and my vision went back to normal. I turned my head and met his worried gaze. I looked back and saw Butch's and Brick's streaks in the air, flying to our home. I looked back at Boomer. "Are you alright? You looked a bit dazed." I nodded my head and smiled at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go home." He gave me a look of skepticism, but nodded and grabbed my hand as we took off in the sky. We were home in a good five minutes. Blossom and Brick were snuggled up on the couch, watching T.V. The bruising and the ring were disappearing thanks to the Chemical X in our system. Blossom gave me a sweet smile and snuggled closer to Brick. He replied by kissing the top of her head and smiling down at her. Butch then walked out of our kitchen, carrying a bag of chips and two Cokes.

"Butch, is Buttercup alright?" I asked. Butch gave me a bitter-sweet smile and nodded.

"It takes more then a knock on the head to keep my Butterfly down." He said. I laughed, glad that Buttercup was okay. I looked up at Boomer when Butch ran upstairs.

"Let's go to my room." I told him. He nodded and we walked upstairs. Boomer stopped me at his door and said he would be back. The boys have lived with us since we were 8. They decided that they didn't like being shunned by everyone anymore, and that they wanted to help us fight crime. Blossom and Buttercup didn't trust them at first, but I was excited, because I had a major crush on Boomer even back then. The Professor graciously took them in after they agreed to listen to the rules. Boomer and I instantly became friends. It took Brick and Blossom about a week and Butch and Buttercup about a month.

Boomer came out of his room with his sweat-pants on and his stuffed Octopus. His Octopus was like Octi, but was orange and had a blue bow on her head. Boomer only let me see her. Brick and Butch would never stop teasing him if they knew he still had a stuffed animal. As far as they knew Octa was mine. We entwined our fingers as we walked two more doors down to my room. When we entered, Boomer went and laid down on my bed, taking off his shoes. I went to my night stand on the other side and grabbed Octi and my remote. I laid down next to him, turning on the T.V and laid my head on his chest. I grabbed Octa from him and put the two Octopuses together. Boomer pulled my hair-ties out, making my hair cascade over his chest. I sighed and closed my eyes when I felt him run his fingers through my hair.

My mind started to drift off as I heard Boomer switch channels with the remote in his other hand. I thought about earlier when I heard the voice. I wonder who it was and why they wanted mr to hurt Fuzzy. I switched my mind back to Boomer and the day we got together. I didn't want to think about anything bad. I just wanted to be with my Boomie.

* * *

_**Me: So what are y'alls thoughts on this? I think I did well for it not being prewritten on paper first. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be too harsh. Also, I will most likely publish my other story in a week for now. I want people to soak this one up first, before i put a new one out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Okay so I figured I should just go ahead and start on the next chapter. Thank you for those who gave my story a chance. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Yo Blues. Wakey wakey, eggs and Bakey!" Buttercup yelled from downstairs. I groaned as I lifted my head to look at Boomer. He was rubbing his eyes to get the sleepy out. When he was finished, he smiled at me and leaned over for a kiss. I happily complied. He smiled goofily, smelling the air.

"Mmm, Smells like Buttercup cooked breakfast this time." He said, licking his lips. Buttercup was the chef out of all of us. At first she only did it as a stress outlet. She was shocked to see that everyone fell in love with her cooking. We all begged her to cook everyday. Boomer and I got up and headed downstairs. Blossom and Brick were seated at the table, their plates already made. Buttercup had her back to us, Butch right by her side. When i walked by I gave Blossom a kiss on the cheek and gave Brick a hug. I then walked to Butch who held out his fist out for me to bump. I wrapped my arms around Buttercup and rested my head on her shoulder. "Morning, guys." Boomer greeted as he sat On Blossom's free side. Everyone replied with a "Good Morning".

"It smells delicious." I say to Buttercup, She smiles and pats my head. I let go and walk over to sit by Boomer. "Where's the Professor?" I ask.

"He went to the main Lab with, Dr. Krimble." Blossom explained. "He'll be back at lunch." I nodded and thanked Butch when he sat my plate in front me and sat down by me with his own. Boomer looked at him and then at Buttercup.

"Where's mine?" He asked. Butch laughed, eating a piece of bacon.

"Right here and let me tell you, Butterfly made your bacon extra crispy." He said while chewing. I laughed and shook my head, putting ketchup on my scrambled eggs. Boomer growled and zipped over to him, taking the plate. Butch was about to try to fight for it, but Blossom threw a another strip of bacon at him. Butch smiled at her and sat down. As he was chewing the last piece, Buttercup gave him his own plate, and then began to work on her own.

"So what do you guys feel like doing today?" Brick asked.

"Maybe we could go to that new art museum that opened up on Patriot street." My eyes lit up when Blossom mentioned it. She winked at me. I've wanted to go there since I first heard about it opening, 6 months ago.

"Ooh! Can we? It would be so cool!" I exclaimed. Boomer chuckled beside me.

"I don't see why not. It sounds interesting." Brick smiled at me. I squealed, making Butch cringe. I gave him an apologetic look. I can't help it though. This is going to be awesome!

"I don't understand what's so cool about it." Buttercup said sitting down. "It's just a bunch of statues and paintings." She muttered, cutting up her fried egg.

"It's not just that. Everything has a meaning, Buttercup. The people who created all these masterpieces had something in mind. They are symbols. I find it so beautiful to be able to see the emotion behind every stroke of their brush, or the details that they put on their statues." I said fantasizing about it. Buttercup gave me a look of fascination and then looked down at her plate.

"I guess when you put it that way it could be cool." My smile beamed. Blossom took her and Brick's plate and put in the sink.

"Well I'm going to get ready. We can go around ten." I looked back at the clock behind me. Two hours. I just have to wait two hours. I'm so excited. i felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to my right at Boomer who was smiling at me.

"Bubby, you're so excited that you're shaking." he laughed. I smiled sheepishly, and squealed again more quietly. I looked over at Butch who was eyeballing my plate. I scooted it over to him. He gave me a look of pure appreciation.

"I'm too excited to eat. Enjoy."

"Aww, thanks, Goldie Locks." He said, digging in. I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me. i gave Boomer a kiss on the cheek and ran to my room to get clothes for a shower. I Found my favorite blue jeans and a white sweater from J.C Penny's. I looked around for my blue ribbon and then I remembered That I let Blossom borrowed it. I walked down the hall to her room. My face turned crimson when I heard moans over the rushing water, coming from Blossom's bathroom. I rushed over to her vanity and grabbed my ribbon. When I had it my hands, I raced out of there.

I shuddered as I entered my room. I heard chuckling coming from my bed. Boomer was looking at me, trying his hardest not to laugh. I pouted at him and looked at my reflection in my full body mirror. My whole face was cherry red. Even my ears. Boomer came up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You are brave for going in there." he laughed in my ear. I laughed and pushed him away gently.

"I'm going to take a shower. Will you be joining me?" I asked seductively. Boomer just laughed, kissing my cheek. He knew that I was just teasing him, but part of me wanted him to actually join me. I mean we haven't done anything, but that doesn't mean I haven't seen him naked before. Boomer was a very gorgeous man. Enough said.

"Nah. I'm gonna go downstairs and see if Butch wants to prank Brick for when he gets out of the shower." He said, opening my door. He blew me a kiss before leaving. I sighed happily as I walked into my bathroom. I went to my shower and turned on the water and began to strip. I placed my clothes on my toilet, before stepping into the shower. The hot water made sigh once more. I ran my finger through my hair, and started to shampoo it. I loved taking a shower each morning. It always gave me time to think alone.

* * *

_**6th grade.**_

_"Bubbles!" Boomer called out to me. I turned around to look at him and smiled. I was heading to class to find him, but I'm that he found me first. He raced up to me and smiled. "Hey, where you going?" He asked._

_"I was just going to look for you." I said. "But now that you're here let's go to class." I say, grabbing his hand to continue walking. I felt him pull my hand back, so that I would stop. "Boomer?" I asked nervously. He looked at me with a nervous expression on his face, but he sucked in some air and gave me a look in pure determination._

_"Bubbles, we have been friends since the second grade and there is something that I want to tell you, and since the Valentine dance is only a week away, I felt like this was the best time." he said, taking a deep breath. "Bubbles, I like you a lot. Like, a lot! But I've always been scared to tell you, because so many boys like you and I thought you could like me. But I want to tell you, that I like you so much more than those losers do. I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend." He said squeezing his eyes shut. He had shouted the whole thing, and everyone was looking towards us. Even my sisters and his brothers. I looked at him, taking in all the information. I gasped in excitement, but I think he took it the wrong way. He looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry. i knew you couldn't feel the same way." He said trying to walk off. I grabbed his hand and brought him back to me. Before he could speak, I stood on my toes and gave him a kiss._

_"Woo! Go Boomer!" I heard Butch yell._

_"Shut up, you baboon." Buttercup growled. I smiled into our kiss and so did he. When we separated, i smiled up at him._

_"Silly, Boomie. I've had a gigantic crush on you since we were five." I blushed. he smiled cheekily at me and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, Boomie."_

* * *

"Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted and woke me up from my daydream. I quickly conditioned my hair and got out. I wrapped my towel tightly around myself. After I dried off, I got dressed and went to my door, where Buttercup was standing outside. I let her in, she seemed a little off. She sat on my bed as I plugged in my hair-dryer. "Hey, Bubs?" I looked back at her. "Do you think that Butch would leave me, if I got pregnant?" My eyes widen. I walked too her and sat beside her.

"Buttercup, are you-" She then tackled me in a hug and started to cry.

"I just found out yesterday, before we fought." She sobbed. "I'm so scared to tell him. I don't want him to leave me." She said, through her tears. I rubbed her back in a circular motion.

"He's not going to leave you, He loves you too much." I said lovingly, then I snapped." Wait, you said you found out before the fight?" She nodded, trying to dry her eyes. I felt anger starting to broil within me. **Bubbles. Fuzzy could have hurt your un-born Niece or nephew. He could have killed it. He should pay. You should teach him a lesson.** I nodded my head inwardly. I could feel my eyes heat up.

"Bubs, you alright?" Buttercup asked, squeezing my hand. I snapped out of my trance and nodded, smiling at her.

"I was just thinking about being an Auntie." Buttercup blushed and smiled. She put her hand on her stomach. She then looked at me with a fire in her eyes.

"I'm going to tell him. Today. I will tell him today." She said. She then stood up. "You know what, I'm going to tell him right now." She said and walked out of my room. I smiled and went back to my vanity and turned on my hair dryer. Moments later I could hear shouting. Then My door suddenly burst opened. Butch gave me a big hug and shouted:

"I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" He said and raced out. Buttercup walked by my door laughing. I giggled and looked at my reflection. I started to lose myself and I started to fade in my mirror. I figure stood before me, but she wasn't me. She looked like me, but a lot sluttier. **That's not nice to say about people. **She snarled. I blinked and looked at her confused. She then gave me a wicked smile. **We should get revenge on that stupid, Fuzz Fucker. He tried to kill the baby and ruin everyone's happiness. **I frowned deeply. **He deserves to pay, Bubbles. He deserves to die. **I shook my head. No one deserves to die. **Bubbles, think about it. If Butch didn't stop him from continuing his attack on Buttercup, her and the baby could be dead right now. If you don't kill him, he could kill the baby in the future. Don't you want it to have a safe future? **I nodded my head. I could feel myself starting to doze. **That's right, Bubbles. Let me take care of it. I will avenge your niece or nephew. Let Brat take control for a little bit.** Then everything went black.

* * *

_**Me: I'm proud of myself with this. So if no one got it, Brat is Bubbles' dark side. I figured why not, it seems realistic enough for them, huh? I hope no one hates me for making Buttercup pregnant, but I think it makes the story that much better. I was kinda debating on if it should've been Blossom or Buttercup, but I finally decided Buttercup. Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews! **_

_** 456: I know what you mean, but I thought Butch being a daddy would be cute and Buttercup need a soft moment every now and then to show she's not always cold-hearted. **_

_**Well I hope you like this. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Ow. What happened?" I asked out loud. I put my hands over my eyes to calm my headache. When it finally calmed down, I put my hands down, but my heart stopped when I saw they were covered in blood. I screamed as tears started to pour down my face. I jumped back from where I was, but something tripped me. It was Fuzzy, laying there as blood gushed from his mouth. I screamed again at the gory sight. "Oh my, Fuzzy! Who did this to you!" I screamed as I knelt down beside him. I hesitated to touch him, but I grabbed his wrist. He was dead. I looked around to try to find a phone. **Stop!** I heard the voice say. I looked around, trying to find her. My eyes flicked over to Fuzzy's lifeless body. "You did this." I whispered, my voice cracking with a sob. **Of course I did it. I told you he needed to die. Now go to the bathroom and wash up. You don't your sisters to know what we did here. **"We? This was you! I didn't do anything!" I screamed. **But I am you, Bubbles. I am every dark, gruesome thought you have. You didn't think you were so happy go-lucky did you? Everyone has a dark side, and I'm yours. Now go wash up. **I felt someone shoved me in the direction of Fuzzy's bathroom.

I cried as I watched the blood wash off my skin and go down the drain. I had to splash water on my face, for when I had touched it. I felt myself grow sick. I looked back at Fuzzy and that's when it came out. I barely reached the toilet in time as the vomit came up. **You better clean that up. you don't want anyone finding your DNA.** I took a piece of toilet paper and wiped off the vomit that had gotten on the seat. **Good, now let's get the hell out of here, before someone gets suspicious. **I gave Fuzzy one last look and raced out of there. I snuck into my room through my window. **Go clean your face. I don't want that stupid boyfriend of yours asking whats wrong. **I growled at her insult of Boomer, but did as she said.

"I can't believe you did that to, Fuzzy. I have to tell my sisters. I have to tell them what you did." I said as I went to my door. A force flung me back to my bed and pinned me down so I couldn't get up. **I don't think so. Did you not hear what I said. You did this too. If you told them on what WE did. They won't think twice on ditching you and taking you to maximum prison. We're murderers now, Bubbles. You and I are full on killers. You don't want your family to hate you do you? **I shook my head as I started to cry again.

"Bubby? Are you ready?" I heard Boomer's voice. **If you tell him, he will hate you. If you don't want that then KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT. **I cringed as she screamed within my head. "Bubby?" Boomer asked as he knocked on my door. I took a deep breath and went to my door to open it. Boomer smiled down at me, showing off his cute dimples that I loved. I smiled back at him, but I think he knew that it was fake, because his eyes dulled. I gave him a kiss to reassure him that I was alright. I then jumped up and down.

"I'm so excited! Maybe we can get some new ideas for projects." I said. Boomer fell for my excitement and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, this is going to be awesome!" He shouted throwing a fist in the air. I giggled at his motions. Then a swoop of green stole my boyfriend from right before. I looked down the hall and saw Butch giving Boomer a noogie.

"I know right! I'm going to be the best fucking father ever!" Butch shouted. I laughed, remembering the baby. Boomer struggled to get his older brother off of him. I heard Blossom laughed behind me. Buttercup was next to her shaking her head. Brick was hugging Blossom from behind. He rolled his eyes at them.

"Get off of me, you fucking fag!" Boomer shouted at him.

"But Boomiekins! I'm so happy!" Butch said giving Boomer a kiss on the cheek. Brick started to laugh loudly at this. Boomer's face became red like Brick's hat.

"Great." Buttercup sighed. "I'm having a baby with a queer." She chuckled. Blossom hugged her tightly with a big smile on her face. **See. they're all so happy.** I looked at everyone and she was right. Everyone had smiles on their faces. Boomer was agitated now, but I knew he was happy for Butch. Maybe killing Fuzzy wasn't that bad after all. It gives the baby a chance for a better future. **That's right. I'm glad you're finally seeing it my way.**

"I wonder what the gender is going to be?" Blossom said, while putting a hand on Buttercup's tummy.

"They say the father picks the gender, right?" I ask. I looked over to Butch, who finally let Boomer go. "What do you want it to be, Butch?" He looked at Buttercup and then over to me and shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind a girl." He said, smiling in adoration at her stomach. I looked at him in shocked. Blossom had the same look, Buttercup didn't look so surprised. I think they already talked about it by the look she had.

"That's interesting. I always thought you would want a boy." Blossom stated. Butch shrugged again and started to attack Boomer again with excitement.

"Babe, every man wants a little girl so they can spoil them." Brick said. he brought Blossom close and kissed her passionately. "I would love a daughter one day, too." He said, pulling away. I smiled when I saw Blossom blush at the mention of a future family. Buttercup snorted at him and started to laugh.

"Careful, Blossom. By the way he sounds I wouldn't be shocked if you came up pregnant next week." She laughed. i couldn't help but giggle either. I looked up at the wall clock that was in front of my door.

"It's time to go!" I shouted, running into my room to grab my purse. "Let's go!" I said running out. I felt Boomer grab my hand as we ran together. He looked relieved to get away from Butch. In minutes we arrived in front of the museum. I gasped in awe. The outside was just a work of art. i couldn't wait to go in. Our siblings caught up and we all went inside together. Butch was holding Buttercup's hand, and carefully pulling her along. Blossom and Brick broke off from the group to look at the old statues from Rome.

"Look, Bubs. Isn't it pretty?" Boomer asked pointing to a piece of abstract art. I smiled and grabbed his arm.

"It sure is. Ooh look at that one. " I said dragging him. We laughed as we looked at every piece of art in the building. I could see that my sisters were having a good time as well. They were laughing at all the old art work. Brick and Butch were sitting on one the benches watching them joke around. Boomer gave me a kiss and went to go join them. I went over to my sisters.

"What's up, girlsss." I hear beside us. We turn around and face the Gang Green Gang. The boys ran beside us when they saw them as well. Buttercup scowled upon seeing Ace. Butch growled like a rabid Bull-dog when he smirked at Buttercup.

"Leave now." blossom said sternly. Ace changed his glance over to her and put on a face of sheer pain.

"Aw, but dats no way of treatin' yur ole' friends, now is it?" He said.

"You're right, but you're not and have never been my friend. So I will say it again. Leave." Blossom snarled.

"Daw, dats no way of talk'n to Ace. Billy will hurt yu if yu hurt Ace's feelin's again, Pink girl." Billy said stepping forward. Brick stepped in front of her and pushed Billy back.

"Hey, boys? You think if I threw him hard enough he would make a crater?" Brick laughed. Butch and Boomer laughed. I stepped back slowly. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Where do you think your going?" Snake said coming up behind me. I squeaked in surprise catching Boomer's attention. He looked at Snake and squinted his eyes. He went to charge at him, but stopped when Snake pulled out a knife with a black liquid dripping ff it. "I don't think sssso. Come any clossser and I'll ssstick it in her heart." He said wickedly.

"Butch!" Buttercup yelled out. Ace was behind her with a knife of his own. I looked over and saw that Billy had gotten up as the boys were distracted. He grabbed Blossom and started to choke her out. Lil Arturo was on his shoulder with another knife. The boys stared at us, trying to figure out what to do. **Bubbles. Let me have control. I'll save your sisters.** I shook my head as Snake held the knife closer to me.

"Grubber. Get the boys tied up. We're gonna have a lil fun wit these beauties." Ace commanded. Grubber saluted him and started to tie the boys up. "If ya try ta fight, da girls will pay da price." He said. I started to cry, feeling helpless. I looked at Boomer. He looked so angry at himself for not being able to save me. I saw Ace grab Buttercup roughly and Billy bit Blossom's neck, leaving a red mark. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to think of way to get out. **Bubbles! Let me have control. I will save your sister and your boyfriends. They are going to rape you, if you don't let me have control! **Don't kill them. **But- **I will give you control if you don't kill them! **... Fine. I promise I won't kill them. **I started to drift off as she took the reins.

* * *

_**Me: I'm sorry I feel like I could be doing a lot better with this story. I hope you liked.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me: Thank you everyone so much! You guys are so sweet!**_

_**Green buddy: I find your suggestion interesting. I actually thought hard about if I would do that.. so Here is what I'm thinking about doing,. I will try to put their POV on the events in bonus chapters. Like for a recap on something. I don't know still if I will use this, but I certainly like the idea :)**_

_**Litterry: You're emoticons make me laugh :-O :-) lmao**_

_**The Lady Otaku: Thank you so much! I know I forget to write words, It's because I type really fast. lol. Honestly, You're review made me feel real good about this fic so here I am typing this chapter.**_

_**Now I hope you Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Bubbles!" I heard my name being shouted. It was Buttercup. I then felt a hand behind my head. That's when I realized I was laying on the floor. "Bubbles! Are you Okay! Come on, sis. Say something." I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was bright, green eyes shining worriedly down on me. Buttercup had both of her hands on my cheeks as she shook me. I grabbed her hand in my own to stop her. "Oh my god, Thank goodness." Buttercup sighed in relief. She then glared at me. "Don't you ever do that to me ever again!" She yelled.

"Hey calm down, B.C." Boomer said from behind me. It was his hand that was under my head. He them smiled down at me, worried. "I'm just glad she's okay." He said. His eyes were red and puffy. I lifted my hand and put it on his cheek. He snuggled into my touch and kissed my palm. "I love you, Bubby. Please don't ever scare us like that again. I was so worried." He whispered, lovingly.

"That was pretty epic, though." I heard Butch say. I looked over behind Buttercup. Butch was hovered over Brick and Blossom. My eyes widen when I saw that Brick was cradling a unconscious Blossom. He put her head in the crook of his neck and was whispering things into her ear to wake her up. I tried to get up to run to her, but Boomer held me down.

"No, Bubby. Her wounds are too bad." My eyes widen as I looked back over at her. She had blood all over left side of her body. From a far I could tell she was healing, but There was a huge gash on her neck. It was the place where Big Billy had bitten her. Wait, where's the Gang Green Gang. **To your left, Knocked out. You're welcome.** I looked over to my left and they were indeed over there, unconscious. **You gave me control too late. That fat ass already too a chunk from her neck when I got to him.** Tears started to roll down my face.

"Bl-Blossom." I sobbed, trying again to get up. Boomer kept me pinned down. "Boomer, let me go!" He flinched as I raised my voice. "I need to go over to her! Now, Let me go!" I screamed. Boomer was determined, however. He refused to let me go. Buttercup came beside me and helped him keep me down. Buttercup was crying in my hair as she tried to hide her eyes from Blossom.

"Bubbles. Please, she's too hurt. She wouldn't want you to see her like this." Buttercup begged. I stopped at hearing the desperation in her voice. I put my hand on her and brought her into a hug. Butch came over and sat beside us, putting his hand on Buttercup's back. He looked up at me with curiosity.

"How did you do that anyway, Bubs?" He asked me. I felt my hand start to panic. What am I supposed to say to him? Should i tell him the truth? **No! Tell him... **

"I just remember the anger from seeing all of you captured became too much and I just exploded." I repeated Brat's words. He nodded, falling for the explanation.

"So it was like when we were five and you got tired of us calling you a baby?" Buttercup asked. I just nodded as Brat whispered yes in my head. Buttercup's eyes were drying, but the pain in her expression was still clear. She looked over at Blossom who was still being cradled in Brick's arms. Suddenly, she yelped in pain, grabbing her stomach. Butch picked her up and shot to the sky. I felt Boomer picking me up.

"Brick. Come on. The Professor should be home by now. He'll fix Blossom up." Boomer called out to him. Brick looked up at us, tears streaming down his face. I gasped in horror. Brick never cried. It made me angry seeing him so vulnerable. He nodded and stood up, Blossom in his arms. Boomer took off with him following us. As we made it inside, Butch was pacing back and forth in our living room. Boomer laid me on the couch, making sure I was comfortable, and then went to his side. Brick went downstairs to the lab. "Butch? What's wrong." Boomer asked. Butch looked at him and bought him into a hug.

"We lost the baby." He whispered before crying into his shoulders. I sat up fast, making myself dizzy. My eyes widen in anger, as hot tears started to fall once more. **Damn...** I heard Brat whisper in my head. **They took away that poor little embryo. She would've looked just like her mother too. **She? **Yeah. the baby would have been a girl, just like Butch wanted. **I put my focus back on Butch. He was sobbing hard into Boomer's shirt. Boomer had started to cry as well as he held his heart-broken brother. Brick came upstairs, and instantly ran to hug Butch as well. The Professor must have told him.

"I'm so sorry, Butch." Brick whispered. Butch sniffled and shook his head, backing away from his brothers. He gave them a painful smile.

"Hey, There's always next time, right. Maybe this was something saying that me and Buttercup shouldn't have a baby just yet." He said, trying to find a positive outcome. Butch never liked sadness. So he would always find somehow to get happy again, but I knew him better. He was screaming in pain on the inside. "How's Bloss?" He asked. I looked to Brick, anticipating.

"She'll be fine, but she lost a lot of blood so she'll be weak for a while." I looked down the hall, towards the lab door. I gave the Boys a swift look and darted for it, stumbling along the way. I heard Boomer call out to me. He ran to where he was right in front of me. I gave him a pleading look, but he shook his head. he picked me up and placed me back on the couch. **Bubbles, let me avenge your sister and Butch. Let me kill those sick Bastards for making Buttercup miscarry. **No it's not right. **Not right! Was it right for them to kill your unborn niece and Nephew? **Nephew? I thought you said Buttercup was having a girl. **I did, but she's not the only one.. **Blossom... **That's right, she was pregnant too, she just didn't know it, but The Professor will figure that out too in a matter of seconds.**

"Brick! I need to speak with you." The Professor called. My eyes widen as I watched Brick go to him. The were quiet, but then I saw Brick start to cry harder. He screamed as he lazered the wall beside him. Butch and Boomer raced to him to restrain him. Butch became dull when the Professor told him the news. Boomer paled and continued to tighten his grip on his brother. **See.. look at how much pain they are in. Those sons of a bitches deserve to die. **They-but-oh my god! No one deserves to die. **Then why are you wanting them dead. I can feel your anger, Bubbles. I am your anger. I know what would be best. Now let me kill them.** It isn't right! I was shouting in my head. I put my hands to my face to try to block her out, but it wasn't working.

"Bubbles?" Boomer asked. He put his hand on my back. I sat straight up and looked him in his eyes. I could feel all emotion leaving my body as I heard Brick still screaming, Butch shouting as well.

"Boomer, I need to go to the bathroom." I told him, leaving no room for rejection. He nodded and carried me up to my room. "Go back downstairs and comfort your brothers. I think after I'm done in the bathroom I will just lay down. Again, he simply nodded and closed my door behind me. I went to my bathroom and stood before my mirror. Brat appeared instantly, an evil smile gracing her features. **So? Have you made up your mind? **I nodded. "Kill those sick bastards." I commanded. She bowed in the mirror. **As she wishes. ** My vision faded as the world disappeared around me.

* * *

**Wake up, Bubbles. It's done. **I groaned as I opened my eyes. I was in some sort of swamp, it looked like I was on Fuzzy's land. I looked behind me and flinched at the sight. The Gang Green Gang was lying lifeless on each other. Their eyes' were gouged out, with the exception of Snake, whose tongue was ripped out. **His slurring got on my nerves when he was begging for his life. **Billy was broken in half, guts pouring out all over Lil Arturo. Grubber was litteraly eating his own foot. **His spitting got too disgusting for my liking, so I clogged him up. **I felt my stomach start to churn. I looked down at my hands. No blood. **I learned my lesson last time. I cleaned you up before I woke you up. You're welcome. If you feel like puking, go home. We don't need you leaving anything behind that would point to you. Go. **I felt myself being pushed into the air. Honestly, i wasn't feeling as sick as I thought I would've been. I felt relieved.

I snuck in through my window and layed down right when my door opened. Boomer popped his head in and smiled sadly at me. I sat up groggy as if I had just woken up. He came all the way in and sat beside me, bring me into a hug. I snuggled into his chest. We sat there, quietly for about 2 minutes.

"Blossom and Buttercup woke up." He said, breaking the silence. "It turns out Blossom was Pregnant, but she lost the embryo, due to the loss of blood." I just stayed silent as he continued to explain. "They both cried when they got the news. Brick is pretty torn up, and Butch is kinda going crazy. Man, I really though things were going good too." He said as his voice broke into a sob. I held him closer to me. I let him cry freely. I felt myself smile with a sadistic feeling bubbling in my stomach. I shook my head and snapped myself out of it. Boomer backed up so that he could give me a kiss. It was passionate and sweet. he poured all of his feelings into it. **Come on, Bubs. make him feel better. You know what would do the trick. **I knew exactly what she meant and I agreed. I felt it was about time that Boomer and I took another step. I was ready for him to take me.

I reached down to his pants and started to mess with his button and zipper. Boomer backed up immediately, giving me a look of shock. I just gave him a sultry smile, before removing my shirt, showing off my royal blue, laced bra. I could see him debating with himself as he stared at my chest. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my breast.

"Don't be scared, Boomie." I told him as he was being hesitant. "I love you and I want to be with you, if you know what I mean." I said kissing his lips. He nodded numbly and started to lay me down. The rest of that night was written in our history.

* * *

_**Me: Good? Bad? I think it was pretty good. So I don't think I need to explain anything, but if you have any questions. Feel free to ask.. Bye!**_


End file.
